Tyler Christian
Tyler Christian is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and has worked there for more than six years, even while it was still Seattle Grace Hospital. History Interns' First Shift During Izzie's first shift, she had a patient who needed a central line, but she didn't know how to do one. She went to Tyler, who informed her that she needed to wake Bailey to help her do it. Later, when Katie Bryce was having a seizure and Meredith showed up, he told Meredith she needed to calm down and decide what to do next. ("A Hard Day's Night") Liz Fallon's Code Tyler was among the group that responded when Cristina called a code for Liz Fallon. He took her chart and saw that she was DNR and demanded that Cristina stop resuscitation. ("No Man's Land") Mrs. Patterson Tyler was the nurse assigned to Mrs. Patterson. When Mrs. Patterson needed a second surgery, he was sent to call for the OR. ("Shake Your Groove Thing") Jimmy Harper He was part of the team that responded when Jimmy Harper coded. He helped get Izzie prepped to crack Mr. Harper's chest. ("If Tomorrow Never Comes") Cristina Yang's Hospitalization When Cristina was hospitalized, Tyler caught her looking through patient charts. He read her own chart, which said she was supposed to be on bed rest and could only get out of bed to move to a chair. ("Deny, Deny, Deny") Ellis Grey Ellis was among his patients. She escaped twice while George was supposed to be watching her, which amused Tyler. ("Deny, Deny, Deny") Joe's Get-Well Card Tyler signed the get-well card for Joe when he was hospitalized due to his aneurysm. Tyler wrote that first time he'd ever stepped foot in the hospital was to force Burke and Derek to perform surgery together and that he was always the one to rock the boat. ("Notes from the Nurses' Station") Train Crash After the train crash, Tyler came into the hospital and delivered the message to Meredith from Joe that Derek had come to the bar after she'd left, but he mistakenly called Derek "McSteamy." ("Into You Like a Train") Helping Debbie When Cristina upset Debbie, Tyler helped her get her revenge by paging Cristina for every gross case all day. ("Something to Talk About") Nurses' Strike Tyler was one of the nurses who went on strike to protest mandatory overtime. He, along with Olivia and Debbie, asked George to go inside to check on their patients. ("Break on Through") Mindy Carlson When Mindy Carlson came in covered in blood, Tyler was shocked that none of the blood was hers. He helped get her cleaned up and then gave her medication to calm her down. ("It's the End of the World") Guarding Burke's Door Cristina asked Tyler to guard Burke's hospital door so she could strip for him. However, when his parents interrupted, she confronted him. He said he had to respond to a code blue. They saved the guy's life and he used the $20 she had paid him to buy everyone coffee to celebrate. ("I Am a Tree") Dana Seabury Tyler informed George when his patient, Dana Seabury, was caught shoplifting chocolate from the hospital gift shop. ("I Am a Tree") Noelle Lavatte Tyler was informed that Addison needed B+ blood in her OR for Noelle Lavatte, so he went to get it immediately. ("Let the Angels Commit") Eric Sanborn When Eric Sanborn was hospitalized, Tyler was one of his nurses. He informed Cristina when Eric started vomiting up blood. ("Where the Boys Are") Preston Burke When Burke was in the hospital, Cristina used Tyler to pass messages to him because they weren't speaking to each other. ("Six Days, Part 2") Higgins Higgins was a patient of Tyler's who needed diet orders, which Cristina provided. ("Drowning on Dry Land") Ellis Grey's Death When Ellis Grey coded, Tyler helped Derek attempt to resuscitate her. He also informed Derek that Burke was doing cardiopulmonary bypass on Meredith. ("Some Kind of Miracle") Hiding Cristina from Burke's Mom When Jane Burke came back to town to collect her son's belongings, Tyler hid Cristina in exchange for a waffle maker that he wanted that she'd gotten as a wedding gift. ("Love/Addiction") Charlie Yost When Charlie Yost was determined that he was going to die that day, he tried pulling off his monitor leads. Tyler wrestled with him over them and told him he could pull off his leads all he wanted and he wouldn't die from it. When Charlie coded shortly afterward, Tyler helped Izzie run the code and resuscitate him. He later informed Izzie that Charlie was checking out AMA. ("Let the Truth Sting") Nick Hanscom When Nick's carotid blew, Tyler is one of the nurses who responded to the code. He held start a transfusion and after Nick died, he informed Lexie that his parents had gotten on a plane from California. ("Crash Into Me, Part 2") Kyra Marshall When Kyra Marhsall was in isolation prior to a heart transplant, Tyler checked the doctors for fevers before working on her case. When Alex temped at 100.4°, he was not allowed on the case. ("The Becoming") William Dunn When William Dunn was coding after bashing his head into his hospital bed, Tyler came to inform Meredith. ("Stairway to Heaven") Izzie's Cancer When Izzie had cancer, Tyler came in to check on her. She asked him if he knew where Meredith was. He didn't, but offered to page her. However, Izzie declined. ("Sweet Surrender") Hotel Fire During the hotel fire, Tyler informed the doctors that Cathy Becker was complaining of pain. ("I Saw What I Saw") Aaron Mafrici When Aaron Mafrici was loudly singing in the ER, Tyler told Alex that Aaron was the consult. ("I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked") Emile Flores When Alex didn't see his patient, Emile Flores, in his bed, he asked Tyler where he was. Tyler didn't know and assumed he had left. ("Valentine's Day Massacre") Owen Taking Charts When Tyler saw Owen behind the nurses' station taking a chart, he asked if he could help him, but was dismissed. ("Suicide is Painless") Hospital Shooting After Gary Clark shot Pete, Pete was brought to the ER. When his wife, Shelley, arrived, she was worried he was dead, but Tyler assured her he wasn't. He then dismissed Clark when he asked Tyler to show him where Derek was. ("Sanctuary") Meredith Running the ER When Meredith was running the ER, Tyler was at the desk and helped her with several patients, including Oliver Richter and Mitch Turner. ("Golden Hour") Outbreak When there was a virus outbreak in the hospital, Shane went to Tyler and asked him to put the CCU on lockdown, because the conduit trial babies were in there. Tyler refused, but said Shane could take the three trial babies and put them in a separate area, which he could then close, though Tyler advised that he had no extra nurses, so Shane would be on his own. ("You Be Illin'") Relationships Friendships Tyler has made friends with many of the hospital's surgeons while they were still interns, particularly Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, and Lexie Grey. Cristina paid him to guard the door while she stripped for Burke in a hospital room but he had to leave because a patient was coding and Burke's parents entered the room. Tyler later blackmailed Cristina into giving him an electrical appliance by lying to Burke's mother, Jane Burke, and telling her that Cristina was in surgery. Career Tyler worked as a surgical nurse for at least four years at Seattle Grace and helped out the interns a lot. He survived the merger and thereby became part of the staff of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Currently he is employed at Grey Sloan Memorial. One of his shifts included running the CCU. Notes and Trivia *Tyler has been credited as Nurse Tyler Christian, Nurse, and Nurse Tyler. *Tyler is a possibly a charge nurse as he was in charge of the CCU during You Be Illin'. *Tyler was the first person to say McSteamy, which went on to become Mark Sloan's nickname. He was referring to Derek. Gallery Episodic 101NurseTyler.png|A Hard Day's Night 104TylerChristian.png|No Man's Land 105Tyler.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106NurseTyler.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 204NurseTyler.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 206Tyler.png|Into You Like a Train 207Tyler.png|Something to Talk About 215NurseTyler.png|Break on Through 216NurseTyler.png|It's the End of the World 302NurseTyler.png|I Am a Tree 3x06TylerChristian.png|Let the Angels Commit 307NurseTyler.png|Where the Boys Are 312NurseTyler.png|Six Days, Part 2 316NurseTyler.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317NurseTyler.png|Some Kind of Miracle 402NurseTyler.png|Love/Addiction 403NurseTyler.png|Let the Truth Sting 410NurseTyler.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 4x14TylerChristian.png|The Becoming 513NurseTyler.png|Stairway to Heaven 520NurseTyler.png|Sweet Surrender 6x06TylerChristian.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x12TylerChristian.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x14TylerChristian.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x18TylerChristian.png|Suicide is Painless 6x23NurseTylerChristian.png|Sanctuary 7x15TylerChristian.png|Golden Hour 10x18TylerChristian.png|You Be Illin' Episode Stills 3x02-13.jpg 4x02-9.jpg 4x02-10.jpg 4x02-17.jpg 4x10-2.jpg 4x10-4.jpg 5x20-21.jpg 6x06-1.jpg 7x15-2.jpg 7x15-9.jpg Appearances de:Tyler Christian fr:Tyler Christian Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:Nurses